


snow assault

by Okumen



Series: Yule Tides [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maehara is on his way home, and finds himself assaulted by a little snow devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow assault

Maehara sputtered and wiped snow out of his face. He really didn't expect to get his face full of the cold stuff when he was on his way home after hanging out with Isogai. He looked around, and, surprisingly (or not) found Karma sitting crouched on top of a wall, grinning down at him. His had a pile of snowballs piled beside him, and one in each hand, ready to throw. "Karma!" Maehara shouted once he registered that it was his classmate that was the culprit behind the water dripping down the inside of his scarf. Karma laughed, rolling from the balls of his feet to his toes. "Sorry sorry, I didn't see you there, Maehara~" he chimed, voice dripping with fake innocence. "Don't lie," Maehara huffed, keeping a wary eye on Karma's movements. The redhead leaned forward, waving a snowball-gripping hand to emphasize his words. "No really, I'm serious, I was in the middle of a snow fight," he explains. "So I accidentally nailed you in the face."

Taking the last steps up to the wall, Maehara stared up at Karma. "A snow fight with who?" he asked, ready to dodge any surprise attacks. Karma's eyes closed in a continued smile. "Anyone~" he said. Maehara sighed, and hoisted himself up on the wall with one swift movement. He was a little surprised that he was able to tackle Karma, and briefly wondered if the boy let him.

They landed in a pile of snow, grappling briefly as they got covered in dusty white crystals inside the yard they had ended up in. Probably because he had been out longer in the cold than Maehara, Karma was a bit sluggish in his movements, and his back was pressed into the snowdrift, arms pinned by the side of his head by Maehara. Both boys were panting, their cheeks and ears and noses red from the cold. Karma didn't seem all too pleased ending up losing the little skirmish, and was pouting a little as he glared up at Maehara. Maehara ignored the glare, because he had seen far more vicious looks on the boys face before. "You look good in white, Karma," he remarked. "It's pretty cute." Karma's face became even redder, and Maehara was sure that _that_ wasn't because of the cold.

Karma opened his mouth to snap at him to shut up, but he was interrupted during the first syllable by an angry voice. "What are you doing in my yard!?"

The boys looked up, more startled than they should have been had they been paying even a little bit of attention to their surroundings. A very angry young woman was glaring darkly at them. "Uh.." None of the two boys seemed to be able to find the ability to form any words right away, so the woman snapped again. " _Well!?_ " Maehara released Karma's wrists, and got up to smile at the woman, apologetically. Thankfully, he managed to convince the woman to let them go if they left right away. They could even use the gate instead of climbing over the wall, as long as they got the hell out before she called the cops. He turned to Karma, only to see that he was still sitting in the snow. He looked a little dazed. "Karma?" Maehara called, and Karma looked up at him, suddenly alert. "Y-yeah?" Maehara scowled at him in confusion, and pulled him up and out of the yard with another apology to the woman.

"You look shaken," Maehara commented, once they was a few houses down the street. He looked over his shoulder at the other boy. "What's up?" After a few moments of silence, Karma shook his head. "No I'm fine," he said, and pulled his wrist free of Maehara's grip. "Just fine." Maehara kept his gaze firmly locked on Karma, and slowed down his steps so they walked side by side. "You're still weirdly red," he said, and prodded Karma's cheek. Karma's face grew redder. "I said I'm fine!" he snapped, and Maehara saw just a flash of increase in color on his face, before Karma quickened his pace, as if he were trying to lose Maehara without being too obvious about it. Maehara raised his eyebrows, and he shouted "see you at school on Monday, Karma!" at his back, without recieving any form of reply. Both amused and confused, Maehara shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, as he saw Karma round a corner and disappear out of sight. He laughed a little to himself. His mischief-makeing classmate could be awfully cute when he was startled or embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: i was having a snowball fight outside and you were casually walking by and _oh my god im so sorry i accidentally nailed you in the face_ au
> 
> Embarrassed Karma is the best Karma. (Closely followed by mischef maker Karma.)


End file.
